(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a driving apparatus and a driving method of a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used types of a flat panel display, and typically includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are provided, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and the polarization of incident light is controlled by the generated electric field to display an image.
Vertical lines due to crosstalk may be recognized in the liquid crystal display. To effectively prevent display deteriorations such as the vertical lines due to crosstalk, the duration of a gate-on signal may be increased to increase the charging time of the liquid crystal layer. However, when the duration of the gate-on signal is consecutively increased, the gray may overlap, and thus colors may be generated non-uniformly.